SQ prompt: Jealous Regina
by cuzo
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Established SwanQueen. Regina decides to teach Emma a lesson after finding her talking to another woman at the office party. Rated M for Sexytimes.


These are from my tumblr and I have decided to put them here! Enjoy

I don't own OUAT

**SQ prompt: Jealous! Regina**

Emma and Regina sat across from each other at a booth in Granny's. They had been dating for a little over a year now and lunch dates seemed to be an unwavering occurrence. It was during this special time together that they talked about any and everything; ranging from their relationship to Henry to the color green.

They have grown close enough to say what was on their mind without hurting each other's feelings. Well almost. Emma was still having issues with Regina's jealous side. Just last week the brunette nearly blew a gasket when the check-out girl at the grocery store complimented her choice in frozen pizza. Frozen pizza! What is sexy about that!?

Ok so maybe in retrospect it might have been a little flirtatious but still. There was no need to make the girl cry. Poor thing. She'll probably never look at frozen pizza the same again.

"Are you listening?" Regina's voice snapped Emma out of her thoughts.

"Wha? Oh, yeah babe. Sure." The blonde popped a fry in her mouth as Regina glared. "What?"

"You have no idea what I just said."

"Yes I did."

"Then what did I say." Regina crossed her arms with an unamused face.

"Uh…" Emma stammered, "….ok fine I zoned out, what did you say."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I said that I wanted you to accompany me to the office party next week at city hall."

Office party? Seriously? Emma sighed, she couldn't really say no. Well she could, but the cold shoulder and lack of sex she would receive in return wasn't worth it. "Ok babe."

…

Emma stood near the punch table at the office party bored out of her mind. Her girlfriend had been whisked away fifteen minutes into the party to mingle and she desperately wished she had brought one of Henry's comics to read somewhere in the corner.

She sighed as she made herself another cup of punch. Each time hoping someone had spiked it, but to was sadly disappointed every, single, time. It was just boring ol' fruit punch. Green orbs scanned the small crowd of people spotting her girlfriend in a stunning red dress that fit snug against her curves. Regina had been whisked off again as someone else took up all her attention.

Emma sipped on her punch, "worst party ever!"

"Who you telling."

The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. She turned to see a red headed woman wearing a short black dress that sat nicely against her body. The red head walked a little closer with a smile. "First office party?"

Emma nodded, "that obvious?"

"Yes your boredom reminds me of my own."

"So I assume you've been to these before."

A nod.

"Does it get any better?" Emma asked.

"Nope!" They laughed together, "but I have to be a good wife and support my husband. Even though we barely spend time together at these things. Someone always takes him away."

"I know the feeling," the blonde stated with a slight shrug of her shoulder before taking another sip of the punch.

"Oh, who are you with?" The red head asked curiously.

"My girlfriend, Regina."

The red head looked out in the crowd noticing the other woman with a smile. "Oh yeah you're not getting her back until it's time to leave." The two laughed again, "I'm Susan by the way." She greeted with an out stretched hand.

The blonde smiled politely and shook her hand, "Emma."

* * *

Regina looked over in the crowd to make sure Emma was ok. She felt bad about not being around the other woman but, being the mayor she almost had no choice. She had tried many times to excuse herself but was constantly interrupted by someone needed her opinion on something or wanting a picture.

Just as she tried to find Emma she was interrupted again by Sydney, "Madame Mayor, glad you can make it."

"Of course Sydney. It is my town after all." She smiled politely before speaking again, "now you will have to excuse me, I have been neglecting Emma all night."

"Oh she seems fine."

"What do you mean?"

Sydney pointed to the refreshment table, "she's been over there that whole time. I think Emma made a new friend."

Regina looked in the direction of the punch table and became instantly hot blooded. There on the other side of the room was Emma standing way to close to some red headed woman, laughing and smiling. A little too much for her taste. The brunette took a moment to compose herself and straightened her posture. "If you will excuse me Sydney. I have something I need to take care of." She stated, not even taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

Black heels carried her over to the punch table to Emma and….friend. "Enjoying yourself dear?"

Emma and Susan were in mid-laugh before Regina showed up. The blonde turned to her girlfriend still chuckling, "oh, hey baby. This is Susan she's-"

"May I have a word with you…alone?" She gestured the last part towards Susan who quickly said an 'excuse me' and left the table.

Emma looked at her girlfriend in confusion, "Regina wha-"

"Just what do you think you are doing?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "we were just talking Regina, jeez."

"She doesn't need to be that close."

"Stop what? Proclaiming what's mine?"

"I'm not your object Regina."

"But you are my girlfriend and I will not have anyone take you from me."

Emma sighed, "baby, no one is taking me anywhere."

"Yes, you are right about that." Regina stated coldly, "we're leaving." The brunette began to walk off.

Emma rolled her eyes as she followed.

* * *

Back at the mansion Emma stood in Regina's bedroom in just a bra and the pair of slacks she had on earlier. She walked into the bathroom where her girlfriend was removing her make up. "That was a little over the top Regina. You really need to work on your anger."

The brunette dried her face with a hand tow before turning to face the blonde. "I'm not angry." She stated as she stalked past the other woman to grab a bottle of lotion for her hands and face.

"So then what the hell do you call what happened at the party?" Emma started to unzip her pants but was stopped by a tanned hand on her own.

"I call it claiming what's mine. And I think you need to be reminded just what that means." Before Emma had a chance to respond she was pushed back onto the bed roughly and was instantly straddled by Regina. Plump lips covered pink ones with possessiveness that the blonde had never felt before.

The brunette grabbed Emma's hands and pinned them above her head. She reached over into the nightstand and retrieved a pair of handcuffs. The blonde didn't bother to fight as she was too turned on to think about the consequences.

Regina secured Emma's wrists to the headboard before roughly kissing her neck and biting her pulse point. The blonde hissed and arched her back while pulling against the restraints.

Regina began to travel down the blonde's body, nibbling and biting just hard enough to leave little purple and red marks all over pale skin. A way of branding what was hers.

Tanned hands gripped at Emma's slacks and pulled them roughly down her legs before crawling back up her body, face to face. A wicked smile set against her features, "you are mine and you will learn just what that means today."

If the blonde wasn't so aroused she might have been a little scared. But truth be told, she loved this side of Regina. Sexually anyway.

The brunette placed a firm kiss on the other woman's lips before moving down to her breast and biting a hard nipple through the flesh of the Emma's black bra. The blonde moaned and arched her back to put herself more into her girlfriend's mouth.

Regina reveled in the sounds and bit a little harder. Eliciting a short cry of pain turned moan. She removed the piece of fabric before continuing her assault on the other breast; taking the time to let a hard peak slide through her teeth.

Regina took as much of Emma's breast as she could into her mouth and sucked hard. Smiling at the big, slowly purpling mark forming around the areola.

"Fuck…Regina." Emma sighed, a mixture of pain and pleasure consuming her features.

The brunette continued to bite her way down the blonde's body, stopping at the pair of boy shorts that covered her girlfriend's core. "My my…someone is all hot and bothered." Regina smirked as she pulled off Emma's underwear before crawling up her body again, "let me help you with that." Without warning Regina thrust two fingers into the blondes core roughly. Emma threw her head back with a loud moan. Her mouth hanging open and eyes shut.

Regina looked down at her writhing girlfriend, "who does your body belong to Emma?" The blonde could barely speak from the pounding so the brunette slowed her pace agonizingly slow. "Tell me."

Emma grunted in frustration, "I'm not an object…Regi-oohh." Her protest was interrupted by the rough pounding of skilled tanned fingers. The blonde pulled against her restraints. Her orgasm was close and Regina could tell by the shivering of Emma's legs. Just as she thought her girlfriend was about to fall over the edge she stopped her movements completely.

Emma whimpered. "Why did you stop?" She asked both breathless and whining.

"You don't deserve it yet." Regina then removed her fingers and got up from the bed and headed over to the drawer to retrieve her favorite strap-on. She slipped the toy over her hips and adjusted it before walking back to the bed.

Emma nearly came undone from the sight of her girlfriend. The ache between her thighs increased. Almost unbearably so.

"Open your legs," Regina demanded and smirked when Emma obliged without question. "I'll let you cum when you understand that you are mine and not before then." Leaning down the brunette bit her way down the right inner thigh also leaving a trail of purple marks before switching to the other side.

The blonde moaned loudly and tried to move her hips toward her girlfriend's mouth. The brunette smirked, "who do you belong to Emma?"

The former mentioned bit her lip and tried to speak, "I'm not-…ahh." She moaned when Regina wrapped her lips around her hard clit and sucked with vigor. "Regina…fuck…" She pulled at the restraints and bucked her hips against her girlfriends face. All her concentration went into her grinding hips trying to sneak an orgasm under the radar but as soon as she thought she would reach her release the brunette removed herself.

"Fucking…Regina please…" She growled in frustration.

"You don't deserve it yet."

The aching between the blondes legs was becoming too much for her and she tried to squeeze her legs together for comfort but was stopped by the tanned body between them.

"This can all be over dear," Regina stated in a calm voice as she pressed her fingers against the blonde's clit making her squirm. "But you are making it difficult."

"OK!" Emma yelled, "ok Regina you win, please…just…please."

With a smirk the brunette lowered herself between her girlfriend legs and rubbed the strap-on against the other woman's clit. "I didn't tell you to beg," With that statement she readjusted herself and thrust her entire length into the blonde. Emma let out a gasp. "I asked you who you belonged too," Regina spoke again before pounding relentlessly into her girlfriend.

Emma's voice nearly went horse from the loud screams of pleasure and slight pain. The muscles in her arms tensed as she pulled against the handcuffs. Her legs were shaking again as she got closer to her orgasm. It was coming closer and she nearly cried as it crept up her system. As her climax started to reveal itself Regina stopped her movements but remained buried inside.

"Who do you belong to Emma?" Regina asked firmly.

"YOU, I BELONG TO YOU!" Emma cried out, all resolve slipping out the window.

"And who else!?"

"NO ONE, REGINA PLEASE…."

"Whose body is this?"

"Yours…I'm all yours. No one else."

Regina pumped her hip one hard time and Emma nearly lost her mind, "apologize."

The blonde whimpered desperately, "I'm sorry…babe please."

Satisfied, Regina started to move her hips again at a fast pace. The sight of Emma writhing and screaming her name fueled her ego even more. She picked up her pace and held on tightly to the blonde's hips.

Emma's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt her orgasm again. Her toes curled and fists clenched as it began to build at the base of her stomach. "Regina please don't stop…I'm yours…don't stop….I belong to you."

The brunette continued her pace. Between Emma's moans and the base of the strap-on rubbing against her own clit she moaned as her own orgasm washed over her.

The blonde let out a high pitched squeal as her orgasm erupted strongly. Her body convulsed and shivered wildly with pleasure. As the last ripple of pleasure went through her the blonde's body went limp, blacking out.

The brunette pulled out of her girlfriend and moved to lie beside her, panting. She kissed the blonde's cheek with a grin at a lesson well learned.

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
